


Fraxus: All for you

by SilencedDesires



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Just Married, Love, M/M, all for you, fraxus, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilencedDesires/pseuds/SilencedDesires
Summary: After coming back from their honeymoon, Freed notices something strange about a certain bookcase..Major Fluff!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Fraxus One shot - Fanfic
> 
> It's been years since I've last written a fanfic, and my native language isn’t English.  
> So please be gentle :3  
> The cover art is mine, follow me on tumblr for more art. ^_^

They made sure that their new house would be inhabitable before going on their honeymoon. Their plan being that they could spend their first night after the honeymoon in the new house.  
—————————-

When they arrived back home, after a long and well deserved honeymoon, neither Freed nor Laxus really wanted to bother with unpacking.  
They were both tired from the trip home.  
Tired but content. And happy. Very happy.

Dropping their luggage unceremoniously in the hall, Laxus stole a quick kiss, before they both started making their way up the stairs to the bedroom. Ready to just take a shower and have a nice long sleep.

But as Freed made his way up the stairs, he noticed something was off.

Laxus walking behind him, but now being blocked by Freed who seemed frozen on the last step, he found his mate strangely staring at a bookcase.

“What’s the matter Freed?” Laxus asked with a hint of glee.

Freed remained unresponsive for a few seconds before he hesitantly answered, “I thought there was another room there… Is my memory that bad?” he wondered while a blush creeped up on his face from the blunder in his memory.

Laxus couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. “is that so?” he said.

He could see Freed thinking.  
“it doesn’t make sense.. the bathroom doesn’t take up the entire space behind this wall.. there…. I… I don’t get it..” he admitted, confused by his own seeming lack of memory, and the illogical floor plan. while Laxus moved past him on the stairs.

He could see that Freed was truly confused. Who wouldn’t be, an entire room just disappearing, or had his memory really played a trick on him and had the room never been there in the first place…?

Laxus took a few more steps towards the bookcase while Freed finally took the last step up the stairs.

A feeling of exhilaration bubbled in Laxus’s stomach.  
Nervous, but excited he ran his hand along the side of the bookcase.

Freed staring surprised at Laxus his actions, got even more surprised when the bookcase suddenly opened, to reveal that it had been placed instead of a regular door.  
Looking at the door opening, he felt relieved that his mind hadn’t faltered at the memory of that second room, and confused as to why there was now a bookcase instead.

“come on” Laxus said, getting slightly impatient from Freed his wondering and staring.

huh?” Freed answered, breaking from his thoughts as Laxus grabbed his hand to lead him into the hidden room.

As soon as they entered, his mind went blank for a second, before it went completely wild.

The empty, dusty room from before, had been turned into the most beautiful little study. And he could barely comprehend how or when this was done without him knowing.

Though the room wasn’t that big, it didn’t need to be. There was enough room for an old wooden desk with a nice chair, a large bookcase with his favourite story books and spell books, some shelves with scrolls, equipment, and some trinkets from their many travels and jobs that they had gone on over the years.  
On the other side there was a chest with writing utensils, a nice soft chair for reading, with a little side-table. And on the walls there were several pictures, maps, and special framed spells.  
The floor was a beautiful warm wooden, but for a large part adorned by a soft and warm carpet.  
The window behind the desk had a beautiful view on the river, the trees and the flowers behind the house.  
There was still so much more to see. Way too much to all discover in that short moment.

As far as Freed was concerned, it was all perfect. He couldn’t even imagine anything better than what he was seeing right there.  
The most perfect little study, was right there, and it was all.. for him?

After a few more seconds of just gaping at the room he was finally able to direct his attention back to Laxus, who just stood there, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

“You like it?” Laxus then asked, the nerves also audible in his voice.

Freed just stared at him for a few more seconds before asking,  
“You.. did this?”

“Uhm.. well.. yes.. most of it.. The paint job, the floor, the furniture…  
But Bix and Ever came in while we were gone to put all those books and other stuff on the shelves and clean the place up a bit.”

Freed just stared at his mate as he felt tears begin to prick in his eyes, and a lump in his throat begin to form.

“Ow fuck.. you don’t like it..” Laxus murmered alarmed and disappointed at seeing the younger man beginning to tear up.

“I’m sorry Freed… it was stupid!.. I should have asked.. I…” but he couldn’t finish his sentence as a pair of lips crashed into his, and a pair of arms were thrown around his neck.

“I can’t even believe you did all this..” Freed finally managed to choke out as he broke the kiss, bringing his hand to his eyes to wipe away the tears.

“I really can’t.. and without me knowing! And Bix and Ever as well” He said thinking of their dear friends.

He then smiled, looking at Laxus his slightly widened eyes.

“So you do like it?” Laxus asked a bit sheepishly, and Freed just chuckled.

“Let’s just say, I feel like the luckiest man alive.” Freed said with a blush on his face as he couldn’t stop his eyes from glancing around the room a bit more, taking in a many details as he possibly could before resting his head against Laxus his chest.

“If I wasn’t so tired, I’d stay here all night.” He admitted.

At this Laxus chuckled.

“I’d rather you spend the first night in our new house, in bed right next to me.” The blond said with a smile.

“I would too” Freed said with a gentle smile as he stepped back a little to properly look at Laxus

“But first, we could take a nice shower… together.” Freed said as the gentle smile turned slightly more seductive.

But before he could say or do anything else, Laxus hauled him up into his arms and carried him out of the secret room, heading for the bathroom as Freed just chuckled at Laxus his immediate approval of the plan.


End file.
